The Party
by hackrcam
Summary: Jim has another party...and Michael's invited. If any of you readers have a small chunk of time, please review. Not because I want praise, but I wanna hear what people think and what I have to improve on. Thanks, and PLEASE R&R! COMPLETED...but shor
1. ONE

JIM (TH): So, this weekend I'm having a party

**A/N: I don't own NBC, the Office, or anything to do with the Office. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction for you losers, I'd be having lunch with Steve Carrel, John Kraskinski, and Jenna Fischer. Just kidding, you guys aren't losers.**

JIM (TH): So, this weekend I'm having a party. The last one I had went pretty well, except for when Michael showed up uninvited and sung some _interesting _karaoke.

_Clip shows Jim and Michael singing Islands in the Stream as Jim continues talking_

Yeah, that was a lot of fun. And of course Pam couldn't let it go for weeks. Since I invited Michael out of pity this time, it's not too unfortunate that my karaoke machine broke.

_Clip ends and shot goes back to Jim's TH_

But I've got some cool new stuff, so…party on!

_Theme song plays_

PAM (TH): We're all pretty excited about Jim's party this Friday. He invited everybody in the office. That means Michael's going to be there, but hopefully he won't be too annoying.

_Pam sighs_

PAM: Wishful thinking.

_Creed walks over to Jim's desk_

CREED: So Jimmy, about this little shindig you're having on Friday. Will you supply the drugs, or should I bring my own?

_Creed grins and bends down towards Jim's face_

CREED: I've got enough in my medicine cabinet to kill a mule!

_Jim gives the camera his signature Jim look_

JIM: Nope, sorry. No drugs. I don't need the police waking me up on Saturday asking me why I have my co-workers sleeping on my lawn.

_Jim looks towards the camera_

JIM: Or a dead mule…

JIM (TH): Who does that guy know?

_Kelly walks up to Jim and Pam at the reception desk_

KELLY: Oh my God, Jim, I can like so not wait for the party this Friday. I'm gonna' look so hot! Darryl can come, right Jim? Oh thank God, I thought I would have to go by myself and that would look so dumb, right? So anyways, I bought this really hot pink dress. It's sleeveless, and it's got this V-neck that looks so great. It's long, but not to long, like right at my knees. I'm gonna' look sooo good right? Are you guys gonna' dance? You would look so great! Anyways, I just remembered why I came over here which is to ask Pam if I could borrow a pen?

_Pam hands Kelly a pen_

KELLY: Thank you sooo much! Bye!

_Kelly walks off as Jim and Pam stare after her. Jim breaks the silence_

JIM: Wow. She used as many words as I use in a day in like, 20 seconds.

PAM: That's either really sad or really skilled.

JIM: Or both…I'm going to get a bag of chips. You want anything?

PAM: Guess.

JIM: French Onion?

PAM: Aww, my boyfriend knows my favorite kind of chips! How sweet!

_Pam giggles as Jim sighs and walks off_

_Michael walks out of his office. He sees Jim in the break room, and attempts to sneak up behind him to scare him. Michael trips on a box of paper near the door of the break room and falls through the open door. Jim turns around and looks down at Michael._

MICHAEL: Uhh…boo?

_Michael snorts with laughter_

JIM: Wow, that was graceful. Here…

_Jim reaches his hand out to Michael, who takes it and stands up_

MICHAEL: Uh-oh, looks like I stretched my pants too much…

_He turns around to show the camera a rip in his pants. He is wearing underwear that reads HOT STUFF_

MICHAEL: Pam, you getting turned on? Hmm? Pammy likey?

_Pam frowns at the camera Dwight laughs hysterically_

DWIGHT: Michael, those are so awesome! I should SO get a matching pair!

ANDY: Yeah, all three of us should have a pair! That would be freakin' awesome!

DWIGHT: Not a chance, Bernard. You wouldn't look nearly as good as me and Michael in those underpants.

ANDY: I would look so sweet, right babe?

_Andy smiles at Angela, who rolls her eyes and walks away_

ANGELA (TH): What Phyllis saw at Toby's party meant nothing. I was just showing Dwight some accounting things I wanted his opinion on and-

_Angela starts crying and runs out of the interview. We see Phyllis smiling devilishly through the window. Clip ends and camera is back on Michael_

MICHAEL: Oh, you guys are so gay. Not offensive! Guys joking with each other, it's all gooood.

_Michael gives the camera a stupid grin_

MICHAEL: Jim! Can't wait for the party! Gonna' be good! Do some karaoke, have a drink, bang some chicks, gonna' be hot!!

_Holly frowns at coughs loudly, Michael looks over and makes an "ooh" sound_

MICHAEL: Well, chicks as in you babe, hehe…

_Holly rolls her eyes and goes to her desk_

Jim: Oh, actually my roommate, Mark, got a little too drunk one night and collapsed on the table which the karaoke machine was on. So, it's kind of destroyed. Sorry.

_Sighs of relief are heard around the room, obviously so no one has to hear Michael sing_

Michael: Well, that sucks! Ughh, I wanted to sing Holly to sleep!

HOLLY: MICHAEL!!

MICHAEL: Oops! Okay, I'm just gonna' go staple the back of these pants together and run over to the mall to buy another pair. Scott, out!

_Jim and Pam in the same TH_

JIM (TH): Now I see the true stupidity behind inviting Michael to my party.

_Pam is laughing quietly_

PAM (TH): How is he going to staple the back of his pants?

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter of my first Office story. Reviews are awesome, but constrictive criticism only, please. Mean stuff helps no one! Also, hopefully I got Kelly right. It's hard to do a girly character like her when you're a guy but I think I watch the Office enough to get her. New chapter coming very soon if people give good reviews.**


	2. TWO

A/N: This is not meant to be a jam packed chapter, just some stuff that happens

**A/N: This is not meant to be an action packed chapter, just some stuff that happens on Friday before the party. Enjoyyy!**

JIM (TH): Well, my party's tonight. And I have never been more nervous to see Michael I really want this to be a good party.

PAM (TH): Yeah, this might not be good. Michael probably means "terrible party member in some foreign language.

_Michael is wearing sunglasses that cover his whole face and a shiny gold colored suit_

MICHAEL (TH): PARTAYYY TIME!

_Theme song plays_

_Angela walks up to Jim's desk_

ANGELA: Jim, I'm not going to be able to make your party tonight. I have Bible Study.

PHYLLIS: Oh, no, Angela I want you there in case I need you to get me and Bob Vance something, food, or carry my coat!

_Angela looked angry_

ANGELA: Phyllis, I'd really like to go to Bible Study…

PHYLLIS: Oh, I thought you'd look good dancing with Dwight- oops, I mean Andy.

_Phyllis grins evilly as Angela stares at her_

ANGELA: Oh, that's right. I forgot my Bible Study class has today off.

JIM (TH): ….uh….

ANGELA (TH): I'll see you in Hell, Phyllis Vance!

_Angela pauses for a minute _

ANGELA (TH): From Heaven…

PHYLLIS (TH): I know this is mean, nothing like my naturally kind personality, but Angela just gets on my nerves. She's always so judgmental…plus walking in on that is a chance to control her I just can't pass up. And seeing Dwight doing _that _still gives me nightmares.

_Phyllis shudders_

_Oscar walks up to Jim in the break room as he is eating lunch_

OSCAR: Hey Jim, this might be kind of awkward but can I bring Gil. I mean, if you're uncomfortable with that, it's fine.

OSCAR (TH): Yes, a couple of years ago I came out when Michael called me an inappropriate term, and took it too far. It was weird back then, but it's fine now.

_Oscar opens his mouth to speak, but closes his mouth quickly_

OSCAR (TH): Yeah, it's still weird.

JIM: Not awkward at all. That's totally fine. Hey, do you think you could send Kevin in here for a sec?

OSCAR: Sure, thanks Jim.

_Oscar walks away and Jim looks at the camera and shrugs_

JIM (TH): I've got nothing against gays, and I never will. That's Angela's turf.

_Jim looks at Angela copying something out the window and shakes his head_

KEVIN: Oscar said you wanted to see me Jim?

JIM: Yeah, I was wondering if you had anything cool you could bring to my party?

_Kevin grins stupidly_

KEVIN: Every single DVD of Girls Gone Wild. I got ya' covered Jim.

JIM: No, that's not what I meant…don't you have an Xbox 360?

KEVIN: You want me to bring the whole thing?

JIM: Well, I have the same system. Could you bring some good multiplayer games and some controllers?

_Kevin smiles_

KEVIN: I got some games to bring…

JIM: They'd better not be-

KEVIN: No Jim, they are not like that. I swear.

JIM: Good. Well, see you tonight.

_The work day is almost over, and people are heading out_

PAM: See you tonight Jim! Hope the party goes well!

JIM: You'll be there, right?

_Pam rolls her eyes_

PAM: Well duh! I just hope it goes well. Because of, umm, some of the invites.

_Pam nods towards the door to Michael's office_

JIM: Yeah, well see you tonight…

_Pam leaves as Michael walks out of his office and bumps into a desk_

MICHAEL: Dark sunglasses. Can't see a thing. Jim, tonight is gonna' be so much fun! That's what she said! Haha!

_Jim gives the camera his Jim face_

MICHAEL: See you all at the party. I mean, PARTAY! Yeah!

**A/N: Sorry that chapter kind of sucks. It wasn't very funny, but I needed something to go on the day at work before the party. Review, and don't hate me because of my sad attempt at chapter 2…**


	3. THREE

**A/N: Well, we're finally there. The party is about to begin, and of course with Michael, Dwight, and Andy it can't go to well. I've decided to make two more chapters before starting another story. This one will be the party, and then the next one will be talking heads of everyone in the office saying what they thought about the party. Yes, I know I am kind of a video game nerd. But hey, I'm young-ish, so I like games…Enjoy the party. I mean, part-ay.**

_Its 6:23 PM, and Pam is the first to show up at Jim's house_

JIM: Hello, Miss Beesley, and welcome to Halpert Mansion!

MARK: Yo, Pam! What's up?

PAM: Hi Jim, hi Mark. So, anyone else here yet?

JIM: Nope, you're first. Did you bring the chips?

PAM: Yeah, here you go.

_Pam tosses Jim a bag of tortilla chips_

PAM (TH): Jim asked some people to bring things for his party, like food and stuff to do. He asked Michael to pick up a stack of paper for Jims printer on his way out of the office.

_Pam sighs_

PAM (TH): He said that was too much responsibility.

_Michael, Holly, Dwight, Andy, and Angela all arrive at the same time_

MICHAEL: Are we ready to get this party started?

JIM: Umm, well not really. You can just have some chips or beer or what ever until everyone arrives.

ANDY: Sweet. Wanna' go watch TV babe?

_Angela raises her eyebrow at Andy_

ANGELA: Don't call me babe, Andrew.

_Dwight smirks and looks at the camera_

DWIGHT (TH): Do I mind that Angela is "engaged" to Andrew? Ha, let me put it simply. Hell no! Besides, me and Angela totally did it after Toby's party!

_Dwight pauses for a second_

DWIGHT (TH): You can edit that out, right?

JIM: So, you can check the TV guide, it's this button on the remote, and I'm going to go wait near the door for more guests.

MICHAEL: Kick-ass! You have any porno channels?

HOLLY: Michael you devil. I mean, uh…that seems inappropriate.

JIM: Uhh, no—I mean, sure. Channel 37.

MICHAEL: Sweeet!

_Michael grabs the remote and types in 37 a scene pops up and a girl with blonde hair is singing_

MICHAEL: Jim, what the hell? This is Disney!

ANDY: Oh, awesome! Hannah Montana! I sing her songs while I fall asleep!

_Andy begins singing the song playing from the TV out of tune_

ANGELA (TH): Ughh, he does. It's terrible. Left me sleepless for days.

_The doorbell rings and Jim runs over to open it. Kelly, Darryl, and Meredith all show up at the same time_

JIM: Hey, welcome to m—

MEREDITH: Yeah, yeah where's the booze?

JIM: Uh, it's over in the kitchen.

KELLY: Oh my God, Jim, this is going to be so much fun! I didn't know how I should do my hair, so after like 45 minutes I decided to do this…

_Kelly motions to her hair_

KELLY: But now I'm not so sure. So then, before we left, I forgot to…

_Scene cuts to Darryl's TH before Kelly finishes talking_

DARRYL: Kelly's a nice girl. Not bad looking either. It's just, well to put it nicely, she won't (beep)ing shut up!

_The rest of the Office shows up over the period of about 15 minutes and Jim begins the tour of his rearranged house. Mark heads out to get pizza for the group_

JIM: And this is my brand new entertainment room. Well, Mark and I share it but it's cool. We got a 52 inch plasma screen TV, awesome speaker system, and, yes I am a gamer nerd, Xbox 360. Thank Kevin Malone for Guitar Hero 3 and Madden 08. I have Call of Duty 4 and then a bunch of games for one player. Next room, kitchen!

PAM (TH): _Opens mouth to talk, and then laughs softly _Jim is such a nerd! Look what I found under a stack of games _Pam holds up a game from the original Xbox, the camera zooms in on the title_ Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic! Ha!

MARK: Pizza's here!

KEVIN: Al_right_!

_Kevin walks as fast as he can into the kitchen, knocking over a picture in the progress_

_Jim gives his look to the camera_

JIM: Don't worry, just the only picture I have of my great Aunt Lily…

KEVIN (TH): _A piece of pizza cheese is hanging from his lip, and a slice of pepperoni is on his upper lip _Yes, I do enjoy the occasional slice of pizza. Why?

ANGELA (TH): I have never seen a man consume so much pizza at once. Its disgus—

PHYLLIS: _From off camera _Angela! Bobby would like another slice of pizza!

ANGELA (TH): Ugh! Pig…

_Angela walks out of the shot_

JIM (TH): Well, so far my party's been good. Michael hasn't done anything yet…

_From outside of the shot_

ANGELA: Michael! Stop dancing and get off of the table!

DWIGHT: This is hilarious! Somebody put on some music! Good moves Michael!

JIM (TH): Dammit, I always speak to soon. Michael!...

_Oscar and Gil are eating pizza next to each other and talking to each other. Kevin looks over at the camera and smirks_

MICHAEL (TH): Is the party going well? Well, let me put it this way. Yes! My dance on the table had everybody laughing on the ground! As the kids would say, they were LOLFL, laughing out loud on the floor!

_Michael pauses for a moment_

MICHAEL (TH): Laughing.

_As everyone finishes eating, people head into the entertainment center to try out the Xbox_

DWIGHT: Question, do you own the video game Star Trek: Legacy? My cousin Mose owns it for his Xbox 360 station

JIM: You own an Xbox 360…wow. And no I don't own that game, what ever the hell it is.

DWIGHT: Yes we do. And I've got a kick ass TV set up! _Huge _screen, 27 inches! Yeah! Plus two speakers! Beat that, Halpert!

PAM: Well, he does have Star Wars…oops!

_Jim gives Pam a furious look_

JIM: Uhh, that's not mine…my, umm nephew brought it over.

PAM: Don't you have a _niece?_

_Pam snickers quietly_

JIM: Now that we're out of _that _awkward conversation, what game first?

KEVIN: I wanna' kick Angela's ass in Guitar Hero!

_Kevin giggles and Angela gives him a furious look_

ANGELA: Kevin Malone, I do not play video games. No.

PHYLLIS: Oh, come on Angela! Just have a try

ANGELA: No.

PHYLLIS: Please?

_Phyllis giggles, knowing she will get her way_

ANGELA: Phyllis, I am SICK OF THIS! You have been pushing me around for the past few weeks and I am done! I don't care if you tell everybody in our office that you walked in on Dwight and me having sexual relationships, and—oh dammit!

_Everyone gasps, whether due to her accidentally telling everyone about her and Dwight or her swearing for the first time is unknown_

ANDY: Oh..my…GOD! YOU…YOU…YOU…GAHH! YOU—ANGELA YOU…DWIGHT…MY GOD…YOU…AND HE DID THAT?...HOW COULD—BUT WE…I THOUGHT…LOVE…can we still get married?

PAM (TH): _Puts up both thumbs _Best…party…EVER…

**A/N: Sorry if Pam was OoC at the end, also I hope I didn't ruin Angela's slip up with Andy's rant. I couldn't decide if it was funny or not, but I decided to go with it. I don't know how long it will take to write as we just got a new puppy and have to train her and what not but the last chapter will be a bunch of THs of all the office members talking about the party. And, I swear the only way I know of the game Star Trek: Legacy is by looking around in the electronics section of Wal-Mart. Cough**


	4. FOUR

A/N: Well, it's weird saying it but here's chapter 4, the final chapter

**A/N: Well, it's weird saying it but here's the extremely short chapter 4, the extremely short final chapter to an extremely short story. I know this was a really short story, but you can't really make a story about a party in one guy's house very long, ya' know? Anyways, after this, I'm going to make a story (not a comedy, I think) that goes on for a while. Once school starts up in September I have no idea what If I keep writing. Ah well, on to the full TH chapter.**

_These are all TH's on Monday of the next week_

JIM (TH): Umm, well I wouldn't really say that the party was a complete success…after Angela accidentally spilled what she did after Toby's goodbye party, it got really awkward. People weren't talking to each other. Basically we just sat around the TV and stared from Angela to Dwight to Andy. Until Andy ran out of the room crying like a 7-year old girl. And then, Angela passed out.

_Jim gives the camera a Jim look_

JIM (TH): They'll be talking about this one for years. And years. Woo-hoo…

PAM (TH): Wow! So apparently, Phyllis walked in on Angela and Dwight doing what Jim and I have been suspecting them of doing for years, and she promised not to tell. But, Angela became her personal slave which explains why she's been doing everything Phyllis asked her. Angela finally cracked in front of everybody, and then passed out. Oh, this is so BIG!

MICHAEL: _From outside the window _That's what she said!

_Pam looks at him and sighs. Then she looks at the camera and smiles happily_

PAM (TH): I'm still reliving the moment in my head…

MICHAEL (TH): Wow, poor Andy. But do I really think he and Angela are right for each other? No, not at all. Actually, I don't think anyone's right for that strict bitch.

_The camera moves over to see Angela in the doorway. She bursts into tears and runs off. Michael rolls his eyes_

MICHAEL (TH): And she's so freaking emotional! Yuck!

DWIGHT (TH): _Pretending to be crying _Oh my God…Poor Andrew! Oh, he and Angela had something good going there! Oh, it was true love, I just know it! I can't stop crying! False. Suck it, Bernard! Oh yessss!

ANGELA (TH): I am extremely disappointed with myself, but not because I admitted what I did. I went to Church yesterday morning and prayed, and I think the Lord has forgiven me for cursing. Also, I have cancelled the wedding with Andrew, and I am seeing someone else.

_Angela smiles and holds up her hands to show her ringless ring finger_

ANDY (TH): Well, I lost the girl to that _idiot _Dwight. Oh, man! Me and Angela would've been so good together. Dammit! No, you know what, screw this! This is freakin' INSANE!

_Andy stands up and storms out of the conference room. On the way out, he kicks a trash basket that hits his desk and knocks all of his papers on the floor. Dwight is sitting at his desk with his feet up and his arms behind his head. He smirks at the camera, and then falls backward out of his seat. Jim smiles at the camera before standing up and walks to reception_

KEVIN (TH): _Opens mouth to speak, but only giggles girlishly _This is a little song I wrote for the occasion; Angela and Dwight, doing it in a tree. Even though she was gonna' marry And-ee!

_Angela bangs on the window and yells for Kevin to cut that out. After she walks away, Kevin giggles again_

OSCAR (TH): Me and Gil had an…interesting time the party. Actually, we broke up after the party. He moved out, and is leaving for California tomorrow. My new roommate's name is Benny, and he's very kind…and sweet…and…somewhat handsome…

MEREDITH (TH): Could you guys tell me what happened? I was really drunk during the party, and I don't want to ask what happened that has everybody acting so weird…it might be about me…Did I do a strip again?

KELLY (TH): OH…MY…GOD…Can you believe that—

_The camera cuts to the next TH before she can begin talking_

STANLEY (TH): Frankly, I paid no attention to what Angela said, and frankly, I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find the answer to fifteen across…

HOLLY (TH): I really don't have time for this; I have a lot of talking to do with a Miss Martin…

CREED (TH): You, know, I never suspected that Angelina to be a slut. Hmm…

MICHAEL (TH): I wonder if I should have a party…

**A/N: Yes, it's short but yes it raps up the story. Again, I might write another story, but when school starts up in a couple months I might have to stop writing fan fics. What ever, hope you enjoyed the Party, even if it was the worst story you ever read…Good night.**


End file.
